conquistandote
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: SASUSAKU...hace mas de dos años que sasuke regreso y poco a poco se enamoro de sakura...pero...¿que siente ella por él? ¿sakura aun lo quiere?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic espero y le guste y plis **__**déjenme review no sean si por favor. Bueno aqui les va el primer capitulo**_

_**Cursiva pensamientos**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Conquistándote**

Hacia mas de 2 años que sasuke uchiha había regresado pero fue suficiente para que todos los perdonaran o al menos la mayoría; sasuke uchiha ahora tenia 20 años de edad era un chico muy guapo y ya no era el mismo chico de cara fría ahora era mas alegre (no tanto eh x ke no es como naruto jejeje) se llevaba muy bien con naruto era su mejor amigo y ahora sasuke tenia mas admiradoras aun que a él solo le interesaba una chava la doctora sakura haruno.

Sakura haruno era una de las mejores medico de todo konoha y muchos chavos andaban detrás de ella. Sakura era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquiera pero ahora sakura salía con sai lo cual molestaba a sasuke y a sus otros pretendientes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --

En el hospital…

Sakura: ya te dije que no ino

Ino: sakura ¿ni siquiera un poco?

Sakura: no yo ya lo olvide ahora estoy con sai y sasuke es mi pasado y mi pasado no me…

Ino interrumpiendo: gusta recordarlo lo se lo se siempre dices lo mismo sakura.

Sakura: pero nunca entiendes.

Ino: bueno sakura; me voy hacer mi ultima ronda nos vemos.

Sakura: nos vemos ino.

Sakura e ino ahora se llevaba van muy bien y ino también trabajaba en el hospital y ya hacia mas de un año que salía con kiba aun que ino era un poco mas loca que sakura.

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

¿?: y bien sasuke ¿que harás con sakura?

Sasuke: no lo se naruto ella solo quiere mi amistad.

Naruto: ni modo amigo tu tienes la culpa pero en fin nos vemos que tengo que ver a mi hinata.

Sasuke: tu y tu hinata ya no tienes tiempo para tu amigo…(sasuke grito por que naruto ya iba corriendo) _espero algún día estar así con mi sakura…_

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa y recostarse en su cama…

Sasuke: sakura…

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Ya eran como las ocho de la noche sakura estaba saliendo del hospital e iba caminando hacia su casa cuando se encontró con naruto…

Sakura: ¡¡¡naruto!!!

Naruto: sakura-chan ¿Cómo estas?

Sakura: de ayer a hoy estoy bien y supongo que tu también.

Naruto: si lo estoy acabo de ver a mi hinata.

Sakura: ya veo que bueno que tu y hinata están juntos hacen bonita pareja los dos.

Naruto: pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti es decir tu y sai…

Sakura: naruto ya hablam0s de eso

Sakura y naruto siguieron platicando hasta llegar a casa de sakura donde se despidieron y naruto se fue. Sakura se metió a la ducha y después se cambio y se acostó en su cama.

Sakura: sasuke-kun…no ya no mas sasuke-kun yo decidí olvidarlo y él no me quiere es solo…un juego de él…

Y así sakura se quedo dormida. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que sakura ya no creía en el amor y se había dado una oportunidad con sai era por que sus amigas le habían dicho que si seguía así se iba a quedar solterona y después de todo sai era un chico lindo.

Eran la seis de la mañana el despertador de sakura estaba sonando ella se levanto lo apago y se metió a la ducha después salio y se arreglo, desayuno, y salio de su casa como a las ocho se dirigía al hospital pero en el camino alguien la llamo…

¿?: ¡¡¡Sakura!!!

Sakura: ¿sasuke?

Sasuke: hola sakura buenos dias

Sakura sonrió: buenos días sasuke

Sasuke y… ¿como has estado? (sonrojado)

Sakura: bien supongo… ¿y tu?

Sasuke: bien estoy bien un poco ocupado con las misiones pero todo normal.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa pero lo ocultaba ante sasuke pues le habían dicho que sasuke estaba enamorado de ella pero ella se negaba a creerlo y se negaba así mismo todo amor por él. Sasuke también estaba nervioso pero al igual que sakura lo ocultaba no quería admitir que estaba enamorado de sakura.

Después de platicar un rato de cómo les estaba yendo en sus vidas pero sin decir nada sobre el amor llegaron al hospital sakura se quedo ahí y sasuke se fue a ver a tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Naruto estaba con hinata en el parque ahora ellos eran novios (inner gab: como ya se habrán dado cuenta yo: jejeje) estaban sentados en el pasto y estaban abrazados.

Hinata: na...ruto-kun tú crees que sa…suke-kun de verdad quiere a sakura.

Naruto: la verdad hinata que el dobe no lo admite pero aquí entre nosotros yo se que sasuke quiere a sakura.

Hinata: yo tambien lo creo naruto-kun.

Naruto le dio un beso a hinata y después se levantaron para irse.

Sakura había salido temprano del hospital y había ido a su casa para limpiarla un poco ahora ella vivía sola. El teléfono celular de sakura sonó y ella contesto era su novio.

Sakura: hola sai

Sai: hola mi amor quería invitarte a al cine ¿vamos?

Sakura: si esta bien.

Sai: bien paso por ti a las 6 nos vemos.

Sai colgó antes de que sakura contestara aun que a sakura le gustaba sai ella sentia que le faltaba algo (inner gab: obvio le falta sasuke yo: ¡cállate!).

A las seis sakura ya estaba esperando pero sai llego media hora después de lo acordado después de que sai le diera sus explicaciones a sakura se fueron al cine; entraron a ver una película romántica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Sasuke había querido dormir pero no había podido así que había decidido salir a dar un paseo ya eran como las nueve de la noche y estaba pensando en como conquistar a sakura o mas bien como decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Sasuke: _naruto tiene razón como pude dejarla sola y la hice sufrir y…por que no le dije lo que sentía soy un tonto_

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Sakura y sai estaban paseando de repente sai se paro y jalo a sakura hacia a él y la empezó a besar haciendo que el beso fuera mas "apasionado" pero después sai empezó a acariciar la pierna derecha de sakura y en ese momento sakura se alejo de él…

Sakura: pero ¿que te pasa?

Sai: lo siento sakura no pude contenerme eres tan hermosa…

Sakura: esta bien sai pero estamos empezando y yo no soy de esa clase de chicas

Sai: esta bien sakura.

Sai y sakura siguieron caminando pero ninguno hablaba hasta que llegaron al parque y nuevamente sai empezó a besar a sakura y luego le beso el cuello y sakura otra vez se separo de él pero sai la atrajo mas hacia a ella y estaba prácticamente jalándola a la fuerza y besándola y sakura estaba asustada…

Sakura: ¡¡¡¡sai!!!! ¡¡¡¡déjame!!!!

Sakura empujo a sai y le dio una cachetada y salio corriendo. Sakura iba llorando y corriendo sin dirección alguna hasta que choco con alguien y casi se cae si no que antes de que callera la agarraron…

Sakura: yo…perdón…no me di cuenta y…(sakura alzo la vista para encontrarse con uno ojos negros fijos en ella)…sasuke…

Sasuke: sakura… ¿Qué tienes?

Sakura se abrazo de sasuke este se sonrojo y sakura empezó a llorar mas; sasuke tambien abrazo a sakura y después sin que esta se diera cuenta él la cargo y se la llevo hasta su casa (a la de sasuke) en el camino sakura se había dormido.

Después de un rato sakura se despertó y volteo a ver a todas partes estaba confundida pues si algo sabia era que definitivamente ella no estaba en su casa y que el olor que habia en ese hogar era de una persona que ella conocía bien de hecho muy bien…

Un joven de piel morena y ojos negros se acerco a ella y cuando sakura lo vio se quedo paralizada.

Sasuke: ¿sakura? ¿estas bien?

Sakura:…

Sasuke:¡sakura!

Sakura: sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho cuando sakura le dijo sasuke-kun pues hacia mucho que ella yo no lo llamaba así.

Sasuke: dime sakura ya ¿estas mejor?

Sakura: si sasuke pero estoy confundida como vine a dar a tu casa.

Sasuke: pues es una larga historia pero yo quiero saber por que llorabas

Sakura: o eso es asunto mió

Sasuke: pues no me gusta verte llorar y sakura si yo te hice llorar te pido que me perdones (sasuke mantenía la cabeza abajo y estaba un poco nervioso al decir lo que estaba diciendo) por favor sakura perdóname…

Sakura estaba toda sonrojada sasuke nunca había sido tan amable con ella y nunca se había disculpado con ella.

Sakura: sasuke yo pues hace mucho tiempo que estas perdonado

Sasuke: que bien sakura y yo quiero bueno…tu sakura ¿amas a sai? ¿Me olvidaste sakura?

Sakura estaba como paralizada por que sasuke le preguntaba eso ahora, en esos momentos; sakura no sabia que contestar…

Sakura: sasuke yo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

_**Bueno pues aquí esta el primer capitulo espero y les guste y pues después creo que se pondrá mas emocionante y plis déjenme review.**_

_**¿Qué le dirá sakura?**_

_**Oh y por cierto gracias por los review del otro fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas espero esten bien y gracias por los review ojala y les siga gustando mi ff. Y espero ke les guste el segundo capitulo y plis déjenme review.**_

_Pensamientos_

------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- -----------

Sakura no respondía y sasuke estaba desesperándose …

Sasuke: sakura por dios contesta ¿me quieres?

Sakura: yo…pues yo…

Sasuke: ¡¡¡sakura contesta!!!

Sakura: ¡¡¡que quieres que te diga que si te amo y nunca te eh dejado de amar pues no sasuke uchiha yo ya te olvide!!!

Sasuke quedo viendo a sakura permanecía serio y en sus ojos se veía esa mirada de frialdad; sasuke se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación la abrió y antes de salir dijo…

Sasuke: sakura…yo…si te quiero sakura y mucho…

Sasuke salio de la habitación y después salio de la casa y sakura ella aun estaba confundida y se dejo caer en la cama en la cama que no era de ella en la cama que era del chico que ella amo estaba en la cama del chico que le acababa de decir que la quería…que podía hacer ella nada ella ahora estaba con sai lo quisiera o no estaba con él.

Sakura: _sasuke yo…no puedo sasuke…_

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo hasta que llego a un parque se sentó en una banca tenia la mirada perdida pero después esa mirada cambio a una de tristeza pero sobre todo de soledad y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y estaba vez sasuke no la limpio dejo que cayera y recorriera su mejilla…

Sasuke: _sakura… ¿Por qué? Yo tengo la culpa…_ _¿cierto mi sakura?..._

Sasuke permaneció un poco mas de tiempo ahí después se paro y se dirigió a su casa cuando llego a la puerta de su casa no quería entrar pues sabia que iba a traerle ese recuerdo y no quería recordarlo pero tenia que entrar (inner gab: si sasuke no te puedes quedar ahí jajaja pero si quieres ven a mi casa yo: callate no interrumpas).

Sasuke entro y al instante se dio cuenta que sakura ya no estaba en su casa y este lo unico que hizo fue recostarse en el sillon no queria subir a su habitación pues ahí habia estado sakura y seguro la habitación aun olia a ella.

----------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Ya eran como las dos de la mañana estaba lloviendo y en una habitación oscura se podia distinguir a una pelirosa recostada en su cama…

Sakura estaba ahí acostada en su cama y sin poder dormir en su cabeza aun podia escuchar esas palabras esa declaración…

Flash back (no se si asi se escribe jejeje)

sakura…yo…si te quiero sakura y mucho…

fin flash back

esas palabras aun seguian en su cabeza.

Sakura abrazo su almoada y depuse de pensar un rato mas en lo que habia pasado ese dia se quedo dormida.

Ya habian pasado tres dias desde lo ocurrido con sasuke y sakura y estos no se habian visto desde ese dia.

Sakura estaba en el hospital en su consultorio cuando d e repente llamaron a la puerta.

Sakura: adelante pase por favor

¿?: hola sakura

Sakura: sasuke

Sasuke: ¿aun puedo pasar?

Sakura: este si claro pasa y toma asiento si quieres.

Sasuke no se sento entro y cerro la puerta y quedo viendo a sakura quien según para él estaba mas hermosa que nunca.

Sasuke: lamento mucho lo que paso la otra vez yo quisiera ser…tu amiga sakura si tu me lo permites por favor sakura…

Sakura no sabia que responder y aun que no lo admitiera le gustaba mucho que él la llamara por su nombre pues él casi nunca lo hacia.

Sakura: claro sasuke no te preocupes yo…te quiero como un amigo…

Sasuke: gracias sakura bueno pues nos vemos luego.

Sasuke salio con una mega sonrisa pero aparte de felicidad tambien de victoria.

Sasuke: _después de todo el plan de naruto esta funcionando…_

Flash back

Sasuke: naruto que tal

Naruto: sasuke baka que onda que te trae por aquí

Sasuke: no seas tonto naruto ¿puedo pasar?

Naruto: mmmm no jajaja es broma si claro pasa

Sasuke entro a la casa de naruto y le empezo a contar todo lo sucedido con sakura.

Naruto: asi que eso paso

Sasuke: si

Naruto pues sasuke dobe yo creo que debrias CONQUISTAR a sakura-chan

Sasuke: ¿conquistar?

Naruto: si mira primero haste su amigo cuando consiguas eso vuelves a venir a otra cita conmigo eh pasas directo (naruto estaba riendo ya saben como es) viene eh dobe.

Sasuke: si naruto baka…conquistarte eh mmm naruto no es tan tonto con esto del amor ¿amor? ¿yo dije eso? ¡Hmp!

Fin flash back

Sasuke: _asi es sakura te voy a conquistar…cueste lo que me cueste…_mi sakura…

**Continuara…**

----------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Bueno pues aquí les deje el segundo capitulo un poco corto pero bueno ya esta y plis dejenme review…oh y perdon si me tardo en poner conti es ke estoy estudiando para el examen de admisión a la prepa T.T que horror.

En fin dejenme review plis!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los review espero y me sigan dejando mas pues hace ke me inspira y ademas espero y les guste el capitulo 3

_Pensamientos_

**Recuerdos**

Normal

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conquistándote**

Capitulo 3

Sasuke estaba decidido a conquistar a sakura sin importar cuanto fuera atardar o a costarle pero él la conquistaria.

Eran como las 8 de la mañana sakura estaba entrando al hospital y se dirgia a recepcion.

Sakura: hola buenos dias – saludo sakura muy alegremente - ¿hay algo para mi el dia de hoy?

Recepcionista: claro que hay algo para usted el dia de hoy mira alla – la joven señalo al pequeño buro y hay habia un ramo de rosas rojas – se las trajeron hoy

Sakura: pero que…- estaba confundida y con una pequeña risa – yo…me referia si habia alguna cirugía para mi jamas pense en…un ramo de rosas

Recepcionista: ah si bueno hoy en la mañana no hay nada pero en la tarde si habra una

Sakura: esta bien

Sakura se dirigio al pequeño buro y cogio el ramo de rosas. Al llegar a su consultorio dejo sus cosas y saco la tarjeta que venia con las rosas.

Sakura: sasuke_…las rosas las envia sasuke…_

Sakura se habia quedado totalmente sorprendida y sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosa cuando leyo lo que decia:

Para una flor mas aun que no tan bellas como tu

Con cariño Sasuke uchiha.

Sakura no lo podia creer sasuke se estaba volviendo loco o que le pasab ella sabia que le había dejado muy en claro que solo quería su amistad y que ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos pues una voz se había escuchado

Sakura: ¡sasuke!

Sasuke: hola sakura buenos dias – dijo sasuke – ¿te gustaron las rosas?

Sakura: sasuke si están muy bonitas pero no entiendo por que las envías creí que ya te había quedado claro que yo ya no quiero nada contigo excepto tu amistad

Sasuke: si lo se y eso no significa que no te pueda enviar flores es decir eres mi amiga o ¿no?

Sakura: ¿y a todas tus amigas les envías rosas rojas?

Sasuke: no la verdad mas que nada es para agradecerte que me dejes estar junto a ti como tu amigo – sasuke bajo la mirada y después se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y alzo nuevamente la vista – hasta luego sakura que tengas un buen día.

Sasuke salio del consultorio sakura no soporto mas y se dejo caer en su silla poniéndose a llorar desesperadamente.

Sakura: _¿por que sasuke? ¿Porque me haces esto ahora? _yo…no puedo…

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Sasuke se habia ido de ahí muy contento por un momento al estar con sakura penso que no iba a poder dar alguna excusa pero al fin la habia dado y ahora tenia que pensar en el siguiente plan.

Sasuke iba caminando muy feliz cuando de repente alguien se paro en frente de él…

Sasuke: pero que…- exlamo sasuke quedando sorprendido al ver quien era – ino…

Ino: yo misma sasuke uchiha – dijo ino viendo a sasuke a los ojos – necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo

Sasuke: esta bien.

Ino llevo a sasuke a una cafetería cerca de ahí y se sentaron un poco mas apartados de las demas personas (no piensen mal eh).

Ino: y bien sasuke uchiha vi loke le diste a sakura que significa eso sasuke uchiha

Sasuke: a ver primero ya no me llames sasuke uchiha solo dime sasuke ¿ok? Y segundo ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

Ino: ¡¡¡si me importa sasuke por que sakura es mi amiga de hecho es como mi hermana!!!

Sasuke: yo pues yo la…yo la quiero mucho… - bajo el tono de voz al decir lo ultimo –

Ino: sasuke…no te oi ¿que dijiste?

Sasuke: que la quiero mucho

Ino: no te oigo…

Sasuke desesperado: ¡QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO!

Sin darse cuenta una chica pelirosa iba pasando por ahí y cuando vio a sus dos amigos entro a la cafeteria pero ella escucho que sasuke le decia a ino que la queria mucho a ino no a ella y se quedo sorprendida…

Sakura: sasuke…ino…

Sasuke: sakura…- volteo a ver quien estaba ahí parada – no es…sakura no es lo que parece

Pero era demasiado tarde sakura ya habia salido corriendo del lugar y sasuke la habia ido persiguiendo

Sasuke: ¡SAKURA!

Sakura se habia parado en un parque no se habia dado cuenta de que sasuke la habia seguido y ahora estaba preocupada pues estaba llorando y no podia no debia llorar o al menos no frente a él

Sakura: sasuke yo estoy bien…adios

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo nuevamente; sasuke la tomo del brazo

Sasuke: sakura ¿Por qué?

Sakura: por que que

Sasuke: ¿estas segura que ya no me quieres?

Sakura: estoy seguro – con un poco de nervos – ademas ya tienes a ino

Sasuke: ¿ino? A lo dices por eso pues no se que hallas escuchado pero seguro esuchaste mal yo qrite si la quiero y no era para ella era para….

Sakura: ¡no me importa para quien era! ¡No quiero saberlo!

Sakura se solto y salio corriendo mientras que sasuke se caia sentado en una de las bancas y mientras que una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas

Sasuke: malditas lagrimas…

------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba con hinata en la casa de esta.

Hinata: naruto-kun ¿tu sabes por que sakura ya no acepta a sasuke-kun?

Naruto: no dime dime por que hinata.

hinata con una gota en la cabeza: te..es..toy preguntando naruto-kun

naruto empezo a reir: ah lo sienta hinata jejeje crei que me ibas a decir (se puso serio9 pues la verdad es que no se pero sus rasones a de tener ¿no crees?

Hinata: si naruto-kun

Naruto: _sakura…_

-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Sakura estaba en su habitación no habia dejado de llorar y no dejaria de llorar no podia ella no podia.

Sasuke estaba igual que ella.

Al dia siguiente sakura estaba en su consultorio cuando de repente sasuke aparecio en la puerta y sakura palidecio un momento.

Sasuke: sakura no vengo a molestarte solo vengo a decirte que saldre fuera unos dias y no quiero irme sabiendouqe piensas cosas que no son

¿?: asi es sakura no es lo que parece bien sabes que yo amo a kiba

Sakura: ino perdoname por pensar mal e igual tu sasuke yo se que ustedes no me harian daño – sakura se quedo estatica que habia dicho por dios – bueno que no se harian daño uno con el otro tu a kiba y tu a…

Sasuke: no importa tengo que irme adios sakura e ino

Sasuke salio del consultorio e ino se le quedo viendo a sakura

Ino: y bien que no te hariamos daño dime sakura ¿aun lo amas?

Sakura: no ino ya no…

Ino:¡mentira! Sakura por dios dime la verdad soy tu amiga

Sakura: ¡ya no lo amo!

Ino: sakura por que…

Sakura: por que no puedo ino no puedo – y se solto allorar – yo…

Ino la abrazo: tu que sakura…

Sakura: yo estoy…yo estoy comprometida…

Ino: ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura: mis padres me comprometieron con sai no se como paso me entere unas horas antes de que saliera con sai y me encontrara en casa de sasuke.

Ino: sakura entonces tu…

Sakura iba a contestar cuando se escucho un ruido era sasuke que habia regresado por que se le habia olvidado decirlle algo a sakura y él habia estado escuchando y habia oido cuando sakura habia dicho que estaba comprometida y sasuke tenia una cara de tristeza, despecho, soledad…

Sasuke: esas lagrimas son de alegria supongo pues bien

Sakura: sasuke no es…

Sasuke: ¡es lo que es por que no me lo dijiste sakura eres una eres!… eras importante en mi…

Sasuke salio y sakura se quedo estatatica en brazos de su amiga y solo pudo decir (mas bien gritar jejeje)

Sakura: ¡SASUKE!

Pero él ya se habia ido y sakura no sabia que hacer y sasuke tampoco es que acaso la habia perdido no o tal vez si…y cada quien en sus pensamientos aun que estuvieran separados solo pudieron decir el nombre de cada uno

Sasuke: _sakura…_

Sakura: _sasuke…_

**Continuara…….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh espero y les halla gustado y por favor dejenme review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como estan espero ke bien aki les traigo otro capitulo de "conquistándote" espero ke les gust y muchas gracias por los review.

_Pensamientos _

Dialogos

**recuerdos **

**- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Conquistándote **

****

Capitulo 4

Eran como las 2 de la madrugada sasuke uchiha no podía dormir estaba destrozado como era posible que su flor de cerezo su Sakura estuviera comprometida con el tonto de SAI.

Sasuke daba vueltas en su cama no sabia que hacer si llorar o gritar no sabia sin Sakura èl estaba perdido. De un momento a otro sasuke se quedo dormido al dia siguiente sasuke se desperto y se fue a bañar sabia que tenia que verse con naruto y sakura sin embargo no iria como iba a ver a sakura a la cara si èl la amaba y ella a èl no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto y sakura estaban esperando a sasuke en el puente y sakura se estaba desesperando.

Sakura: no vendra – con la mirada triste – no vendra _sasuke… _

Naruto: no – dijo naruto quien estaba enfadado pues ya se habia enterado de todo lo sucedido –

Sakura: tu tambien – dijo sakura – no es mi culpa

Naruto: no lo se sakura tu es que se supone que soy como tu hermano y ademas sasuke es mi mejor amigo como pudiste hacerle eso!!!!

Sakura¡entiendelo yo no quise¡no quiero! – empezo a llorar desconsoladamente –

Naruto: sakura-chan… - naruto la abrazo – lo siento es solo que tu y sai…

Hinata habia llegado en ese momento y habia interrumpido a naruto.

Hinata: seria como pedir que itachi y sasuke-kun se hubiesen llevado bien.

Sakura: hinata – y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga – hinata.

¿?: deja de llorar no seas hipócrita…

dijo una voz ya conocida por los tres chicos sakura se quedo en paralizada y en su mente solo se pudo articular una palabra _sasuke-kun_ y si èl era. Sasuke iba pasando por ahí pues iba a ir a desayunar pero asi como llego volvio a desaparecer,

sakura habia gritado su nombre y naruto habia salido corriendo detrás de sasuke.

Naruto habia alcanzado a sasuke y ahora estaban en una cafeteria.

Sasuke¡¡¡esta comprometida!!!

Naruto: y que vas a dejar que un idiota te la gane.

Sasuke: no!

Naruto: entonces no seas un dobe y conquistala – recalco la ultima palabra – ella a lo mejor y aun te quiere y si no pues tu puedes…

Sasuke: conquistarla – interrumpio a su amigo – esta bien lo voy a intentar.

Naruto: haci se habla un gay como sai no te va a quitar a sakura-chan!!!

Ya habian pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con sasuke y sakura esta aun estaba algo triste pues no queria perder a sasuke ella aun lo amaba no lo sabia aun pero no queria perderlo y mucho menos casarse con sai.

Sasuke no habia salido de su casa; durante todo esa semana naruto le llebava comida y mientras este pensaba en sus planes de conquista. Pues sabia que sakura aun que lo quisiera no iba a ser facil.

------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------

sakura e ino estaban en el hospital.

Sakura: no puedo hacer nada y ademas sasuke seguro es otras de sus burlas y aun que no lo fuera y aun que me duela yo ya sufri mucho ahora le toca a èl.

Ino: pero sigues sufriendo.

Sakura: no importa ya no me importa nada.

En eso tocaron la puerta e ino habrio y recibio las dos cajas que le entregaron las cuales eran para sakura.

Ino: abrelas!

Sakura: ya voy.

Sakura abrio la primer caja era un lindo collar la cual era enviada por…sai.

Sakura: es de sai la nota dice: para mi flor de cerezo; atentamente tu prometido sai.

Ino: ah pues esta bonita abre el otro.

Sakura: son chocolates y una rosa las envia…sasuke-kun…

Ino: wow ya se le paso el enojo a ver que dice la nota.

Sakura: es una carta y no quiero ser mala pero me gustaria leerla sola por favor ino.

Ino: esta bien – sonrio – nos vemos luego sakura.

Sakura asintio y después se sento en el sillon de su oficina iba abrir la carta pero decido mejor salir del hospital e ir a leerla al parque o mientras se dirgia hacia el parque. Sakura abrio el sobre y saco la carta y empezo a leer:

_Sakura: _

_Hola yo se muy bien que no tiene sentido enviar esto _

_sin embargo me atrevo a enviártela la verdad es que no _

_puedo olvidarte y se muy bien que yo te hice mucho daño _

_y que esta sea la mejor forma de vengarte y aun así _

_no puedo dejar de quererte; eres especial para mi _

_Sakura y no soportaría verte con otro tipo que no sea yo. _

_Te pido perdón por todo el mal que te eh hecho y espero _

_ que me perdones no me daré por vencido mi Sakura _

_ pues sin darme cuenta yo…me enamore de ti así es _

_Sakura yo…te amo y espero algún día decírtelo _

_personalmente y obviamente en un momento muy especial. _

_ Con todo el cariño sasuke uchiha _

sakura no sabia que hacer por que ni siquiera sabia lo que realmente sentia por sasuke no sabia si lo habia olvidado y por otra parte estaba sai. Pero ya habia tomado una decisión y seria muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

al dia suiguiente sasuke se paro muy temprano fue a comprar una rosa y un pequeño oso de felpa. Después se dirigio a la casa de sakura acomodo el regalo en la puerta, toco el timbre y salio corriendo a esconderse.

Sakura abrio la puerta al ver el regalo lo recogio y leyo la nota.

Sakura: para mi linda sakura, espero que tengas un buen dia; con cariño…sasuke J

Sakura se sonrojo y entro a su casa cerro la puerta y sasuke salio de su escondite.

Naruto: muy bien sasuke.

Sasuke: pero que haces aquí?

Naruto: viendo a mi estudiante ligar jajajaja

Sasuke: callate baka mejor vamos te invito a desayunar.

Naruto: vale. Pero ramen eh

Sasuke: si bueno como digas

Una pelirosa qu observaba todo desde su ventana solo se limito a sonreir y a tener un buen dia como sasuke le habia deceado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

al dia suiguiente nuevamente tocaron el timbre sakura bajo abrio y se encontro con una bonita rosa y una cajita. Entro a su casa subio a su dormitorio y abrio la caja ahí dentro habia un collar con un corazon y obviamente una nota.

Sakura: buen dia mi niña linda. Atte: tu sasuke-kun

Asi estuvieron pasando los dias sasuke le dejaba regalos en la puerta como peluches con rosas; chocolates, flores, dulces, pulseras (no olvidemos que sasuke tiene mucho dinero) y con notas muy romanticas. Sakura todos los dias se levantaba temprano y esperaba en la puerta a que tocaran el timbre.

Por otra parte sasuke estaba feliz pues sabia que estaba funcionando.

Era sabado y sakura estaba en la puerta de su casa espero hasta las 10 pero sasuke nunca tardaba tanto a las 8 siempre tocaba a su puerta sin un minuto antes o después se preocupo y marco por telefono a la casa de este.

Sakura: contesta sasuke…

¿?: hola quien habla?

Sakura¿sasuke?

¿?: lamentablemente no; yo soy su novia y tu eres?

Sakura: su novia?

En eso se escucho una voz del otro lado y no era de esa chica si no de…sasuke quien llamaba a la chica.

Sasuke: zo-karin ¿Quién esta al telefono?

Karin mensa: no se ¿Quién eres?

Pero en la otra línea ya no había nadie. Sakura subio corriendo a su habitación y empezo a llorar en su cama.

Sakura: _su novia…su novia… _

**Flash back **

**¿?: lamentablemente no; yo soy su novia novia novia… **

**fin del flash back **

sakura: sasuke…¡como pudiste! – avento una almohada a la puerta – ¡TE ODIO!

El timbre de su casa sonó y ella bajo abrir y ahí estaba parado en su puerta sin mas ni menos en el peor momento que podia existir pero ahí estaba…

**CONTINUARA…… **

------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejenme review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que sin ellos no me inspiro por favor!!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!!! n.nU jejej plis review.

Bye bye cuidense.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA¿ como estan? Espero ke bn disculpenme por no haber puesto el otro capitulo es solo ke no habia podido pues Sali d vacaciones jeje y a los ke an leido mi otro fic: la obra; igual les pido disculpa y me asegurare de poner el otro capitulo en cuanto pueda y muchas gracias por los review.

Espero les guste y por favor dejenme review!!!!!

---------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**conquistandote **

Capitulo 5

sakura: …sai… - esta tenia todos los ojos llorosos –

sai: sakura ¿estas bien?

Sakura: si es solo ke me golpee con la cama cuando me levante y pues me dolio jeje

Sai: ah ok venia a ver si kerias salir hoy a pasear por la tarde por ke ahora voy a una mision.

Sakura: esta bien.

Sai: bien vendre por ti a las 7:00pm adios

Sin mas sai se fue; sakura cerro la puerta y se hecho a llorar todo el dia como a las 4 de la tarde abrio su closet; saco todos los regalos y los hecho a una caja la cual después la metio debajo de la cama.

Por otro parte sasuke iba caminando hacia la casa de sakura al llegar toco el timbre y sakura abrio.

Sakura: sasuke uchiha… - dijo con un tono serio –

Sasuke: hola sakura ¿como estas?

Sakura: lo dire solo una vez sasuke uchiha ¡¡VETE!!

Sakura cerro la puerta mas bien la asoto y sasuke se quedo sorprendido estuvo tocando la puerta como miles de veces pero ella nunk abrio y se tuvo ke ir pues habia empezado a llover.

Paso como una semana todos los dias sasuke iba a casa de sakura pero siempre era lo mismo no le habria y desde adentro le gritaba ke no keria verlo ni saber nada de èl.

Este no sabia por ke sakura estaba así pero le preocupaba.

Era lunes sakura tenia vacaciones y casi todos los dias salia con su ahora prometido según para ella ahora realmente estaba enamorada de sai y si se queria casar.

Sakura: ahora si estoy segura hinata. – dijo muy segura de lo ke decia –

Hinata: pero sakura y ¿sasuke?

Sakura: èl ya es pasado en serio hinata…_creo…_

Hinata: bien si tu lo dices esta bien.

Ino acababa de llegar saludo a sakura y a hinata y sesento en el sofa.

Ino: bien chicas hay que empezar a buscar todo lo de la boda y hay que hablarle a tenten y avisarle por ke como estaba de viaje pues ni enterada esta pero yo le aviso y nos reunimos mañana aquí en tu ksa saku ¿esta bien?

Sakura: me parece muy bien – dijo emocionada –

Hinata: ok yo tengo ke irme – dijo mientras se paraba de la silla – quede de verme con naruto-kun

Sakura: ok hinata nos vemos mañana.

Ino: adios yo igual me voy.

Las dos chicas se fueron y sakura quedo en su casa subio a su habitación abrio la puerta y después la cerro quedando ella parada y recargada en la puerta…

Sakura: _sasuke…sai…yo..y…tu…_

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto : hola amor

hinata : hola…

naruto : te pasa algo hinata?

hinata: naruto-kun es sakura esta decidida a casarse con sai y no me agrada nada.

Naruto: si lo se ayer estube hablando con sasuke èl la ah estado buscando pero al parecer ella no quiere hablar èl y pues no sabe el por que.

Hinata: yo si…

¿?: por que¿?

Hinata volteo era sasuke que estaba detrás de ella y la miraba con duda y seriedad, naruto igual solo la observaba.

Hinata: sasuke-kun yo umm creo que no es el lugar

Naruto: vamos hinata al parque sasuke vamos

Sasuke: ok

Al llegar al parque los tres chicos se sentaron en el pasto y hinata les empezo a explicar la razon por la cual sakura no queria hablar con sasuke; sasuke solo se sorprendio y naruto le reclamo.

Naruto: como puediste baka!!!

Sasuke: oye calmate por que yo no hice nada eso es una mentira!!

Hinata: chicos n.nU calmense

Sasuke: la zorra es decir karin no es mi novia ese dia llego a dejarme unos papeles

Hinata: si pero ahora eso ya no importa saku-chan se va a CASAR con SAI

Sasuke solo bajo la vista y se puso triste después se levanto y se fue sin decir nada. Hinata y naruto solo observaron y después hinata abrazo a naruto y este respondio al abrazo.

Hinata: naruto-kun…te amo…

Naruto: y yo a ti hinata.chan y espero nunca pasar por lo que sasuke esta pasando me amaras siempre verdad hinata ¿?

Hinata: n.nU si naruto siempre.

Naruto: _como quisera que saku-chan y el dobe estuvieran como hinata y yo.. _

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

al dia siguiente sakura y las chicas estaban en casa de sakura como habian quedado cuendo el timbre sono sakura abrio y era naruto que estaba muy agitado…

naruto: sa..ku..ra don…donde esta hinata?

Sakura: naruto calmate – dijo la chica que estaba algo preocupada por su amigo – estas bien?

Naruto: yo si pero sasuke no y quiero que hinata-chan me acompañe al hospital llamala por favor.

Sakura¿sasuke? – pregunto aun mas asustada – que le pa…

Naruto: vamos llama a hinata ahora!! – interrumpio a la pelirosa –

Hinata: que pasa naru…

Hinata no termino de hablar pues naruto la habia jalado y habia salido corriendo rumbo al hospital y sakura solo se habia quedado paralizada y en su mente solo se formaron dos palabras.

Sakura: _sasuke…grave… _

Las chicas habian salido a ver pues el grito de naruto las habia preocupado.

Tenten: saku-chan ¿Qué paso?

Sakura: sasuke…esta en el hospital…

Tenten e ino¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

Sakura: que sasuke esta en el hospital que bueno no?

Ino: vamos saku es sasuke el que esta en el hospital!! y por la desesperación de naruto a de ser grave…¿no crees?

Sakura: ino..yo…

Tenten: hay sakura – solo volteo la cabeza en forma negativa – no seas tonta no importa si lo odias o no es o fue tu AMIGO…¡VAMONOS!

Tenten cerro la puerta y jalo a ino y a sakura salieron corriendo y cuando llegaron vieron a naruto, hinata, neji y shikamaru hablando con tsunade quien era la que estaba atendiendo a sasuke.

Las tres chicas se acercaron y tsunade ya se estaba retirando y naruto habia caido en la silla sentado y algo paralizado hinata solo lo abrazaba y los otros dos estaban muy preocupados cuan do neji volteo a ver.

Neji: tenten…

Tenten: neji ke pasa?

Neji: sasuke…

Sakura: naruto, hinata que sucede y ¿sasuke? – estaba casi llorando – contesten..

Hinata: saku-chan…

Naruto: sasuke esta sasuke…

Sakura: sasuke esta…- estaba desesperada acaso su sasuke estaba.. – naruto!!

Naruto¡¡¡sasuke se esta muriendo!!!

Ino se tapo la boca de la sorpresa y se abrazo de shikamaru e igual tenten pero de neji y sakura ella estaba llorando a mas no poder y hinata la abrazaba…

Sakura: _sasuke no… _

**Continuara……. **

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

por favor dejenme review!!!!

Gracias por leer…

Bye bye hasta la proxima…XD

Sasuke morira? (inner: sria buena idea aun que lo amo pero saku no lo quiere y que le paso pues miren èl… yo: callate!!! Y si a lo mejor lo mato. wajajaja)

En fin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de conquistandote jeje XD


	6. Chapter 6

Holas :D aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas espero y les guste y ps muchas gracias por los review que han dejado.

Dejenme review – dialogo de los personajes

_Dejenme review – _pensamientos

**Dejenme review – **recuerdos

(dejenme review) – creo ke yo jajaja

--------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

conquistandote

**capitulo 6 **

sakura no podia creerlo sasuke su sasuke se estaba muriendo y por su culpa según a lo que tsunade les habia dicho sasuke habia agarrado una pulmonía muy fuerte ( no c me ocurrio otra cosa jeje inner: ¬¬ tonta yo: ash callate)

**flash back **

**eran las 10 de la noche estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte un chico pelinegro estaba sentado en una banca del parque…muy pensativo… **

**sasuke: _sakura…hace como 6 años en esta banca te deje…me kerias…ahora ya no…pero y yo a ti…si…sakura haruno…te a.. _**

****

**poco a poco a sasuke fue cerrando sus ojos negros se sentia cansado, agotado le dolia el cuerpo y de un momento a otro sus ojos se cerraron y ya no supo nada.. **

**pero antes habia pronunciado una palabra… **

**sasuke:…sakura… **

**fin del flash back **

ya habia pasado un dia y sasuke no despertaba ni mejoraba al contrario empeoraba tsunade habia permitido que sakura entrara a verlo pues la pelirosa estaba desesperada y tsunade la comprendia.

(Sakura dentro de la habitación de sasuke…)

sakura: sasuke…

sakura tomo una mano de sasuke y la apreto con fuerza como si asi èl no se fuera air nunca de su lado, ella no podia creer que su sasuke se estuviera...muriendo…

Sakura: sasuke-kun…no te puedes ir…no me puedes dejar – una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de sakura – no te puedes ir…

Parecia que èl no escuchaba pero a la pelirosa algo le decia que a ella si la escuchaba…

-------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

hinata: pobre sakura esta muy mal

naruto: ya lo creo a ese de baka de sasuke como se le ocurre quedarse ahí

ino: estaba desecho y pues en cierta forma lo comprendo…sakura va a casarse.

Naruto: tienes razón ino.

Hinata: ay..que..a…poyarla en todo…

Naruto: …

Hinata: _naruto-kun…estas preocupado por sasuke-kun… _

Tenten: hinata-chan!!

Hinata: eh? Ahh perdon no te escuche

Tenten: me di cuenta ¬¬ te decia que hay que ir a buscar a sakura-chan

Hinata: no! Es decir no creo que sea buena idea seguro que ella quiere estar con èl…

------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------

sasuke estaba en una cama sin poder moverse, casi muriendo y sakura se lamentaba sin embargo en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación

¿?: no deberias llorar – dijo una voz masculina – seguro eso no le agrada a èl

sakura volteo a ver esa voz ella la conocia pero que estaba haciendo èl ahí eso no importaba mucho o si¿?...

sakura: …sai…

sai: hola sakura

sakura: sai yo no… - pero fue interrumpida –

sai: a pasado ya mucho tiempo sabes…èl t hizo sufrir sin embargo tu lo sigues amando y eso bueno si eso te hace feliz a ti igual a mi…lo mas importante es ke tu ser querido sea feliz aun que igual y no sea a tu lado.

Sakura: sai yo no se que decir…

Sai: sakura ase que suena tonto pero auiero pedirte un favor

Sakura: lo que quieras sai

Sai: cuando sasuke despierte dile lo que sientes por èl…dile que lo amas por que…

Sakura: sai! Sasuke nunca va a despertar èl se va a morir!

Sakura se hecho a los brazos de sai este la abrazo y ella lloro a mas no poder.

Sai: no seas tonta tienes que ser positiva tu mismo me has dicho que sasuke es fuerte y TU sasuke-kun no se va a morir por eso no por una pulmonía èl se va a morir en batalla creeme

Sakura: sai!! – le dio un pequeño golpe y después sonrio – yo no quiero que sasuke-kun se muera…

Sai: hay sakura para que lo quieres vivo hasta viejito digo tiene un cracter asi como feo y no c molesto ahora imaginatelo de viejo jajajaja

Sakura: sai! Jajaja

Sakura y sai salieron de la habitación pero antes sakura le dio un beso en la frente a sasuke y después salio junto con sai.

Al parecer no escuchaba y pues estaba incociente pero su corazon aun latia y dentro de èl este luchaba por vivir queria vivir no queria irse sin despedirse de sakura de su sakura aun que no nunca fuera de èl no queria no podia aun que le doliera en lo mas profundo de su corazon aun que ya no fuera de èl…èl la amaba…y la amaria siempre…

---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

naruto al ver a su amiga corrio hacia ella al igual que hinata e ino claro sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sai.

Naruto: sakura-chan!!

Sakura: naruto no grites esto es un hospital…¿ino?

Ino:………sai…

Sakura: eh? a se me olvidaba sai y yo ya no nos vamos a casar…

Sai: hola ino

Ino: hola…

Sai: sakura tengo que irme y recuerda lo que te dije

Sakura: si sai muchas gracias

Sai: de nada…nos vemos ino

sai se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ino muy cerca de los labios pues este no se dio cuenta lo cual provoco que las mejillas de ino se pusieran un poco rojas pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Hinata: sakura…creo que deberias ir a descansar

Sakura: si tienes razon

De repente veron que una pelirroja se acercaba a una enfermera y después agarraba rumbo al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de sasuke…

Sakura: _esa voz… _

Hinata: sakura vamos yo te acompaño

Sakura: eh? a si si vamos ino tu no vas?

Ino: no, tengo algo que hacer.

Sakura y hinata se fueron.

La puerta de la habitación de sasuke se abrio…ahí habia una chica pelirroja la cual era observada por alguien.

¿?: ni se te acurra volver a molestarla – reclamo la voz –…karin

karin: jajajaja no te tengo miedo lo sabes ¿no?

¿?: …

------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**holas se que esta un poco corto pero es qu tengo algo de prisa y perdon por no haber puesto antes la conti. **

**Espero y les haya gustado nos vemos hasta la proxima!!! **

**CHAOOOO CUIDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEW por favor!!!**

**(inner: mas vale ke les guste eh yo: yaya solo demen su opinion pues es muy importante para mi que sean sinceras)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigas de fanfiction!!! Estoy un poco triste por que ahoro no recibi muchos review por parte de esta historia ****L**** acaso ya no les gusta!! Wuaaa que mal por favor denme su opinión **

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que este si les guste y esta dedicado a todas las personas que aman la pareja de SASUKE Y SAKURA hurraa jeje U bueno espero y sea de su agrado ahh hay mas de ino y sai tambien asi ke hurraaa jeje **

**Recuerden: **

**_Cursiva pensamientos _**

**Negrita recuerdos **

**¡¡JIAFDH!! GRITOS!! **

**¡¡idfhu!!! gritos mas relajados jaja! **

**(yhh) inner loca o acalaracion **

**creo que es todo no?? **

**------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"conquistándote" **

****

**Capitulo 7 **

Pues mas vale que empieces a tenerlo – dijo la voz – karin…

Mira ino tu y tu amiguita ya me tienen harta – expreso karin – y déjame en paz!!

Cállate karin!! – grito la rubia – a Sakura no le hagas nada ya deja de fastidiarle la vida a ella y a sasuke!!

Antes de que karin dijera algo ino se fue de la habitación y en ese momento una enfermara entro al cuarto.

Señorita le voy a pedir que se retire – dijo la enfermera – en esta habitación hay muchos gritos y además nadie puede pasar.

Que? – Exclamo karin – como que nadie puede pasar pero sasuke…

El esta bien – dijo la enfermera – esta es una zona restringida para visitantes fuera por favor.

Karin quiso discutir y decirle que ella tenia derecho de estar ahí con sasuke pero la enfermera la saco antes.

Sakura y hinata iban camino a la casa de sakura iban conversando sobre todo lo sucedido en este tiempo. En los ojos de sakura se podia ver un gran dolor.

Sakura – llamo hinata a su amiga – ya no estés triste veras que sasuke-kun se va a poner bien.

Si. – Contesto la chica – después de todo sasuke es un chico muy fuerte ¿no?

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y luego le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga. Hinata y sakura se volvieron amigas desde que hinata había empezado a salir con naruto eso gracias a ino, tenten y desde luego sakura.

Sakura! Hinata-chan! – grito una voz –

Las chicas voltearon a ver y vieron que tenten venia corriendo hacia ellas.

Tenten? – dijo sakura – que no estabas con ino?

Eh? eso es lo que venia a preguntarles – respondio la chica – no la han visto?

Sakura y hinata se sorprendieron pero si ino les habia dicho que…

**Flash back **

**Ino por que no te vas con nosotras? – pregunto hinata – **

**Este…yo..umm es que me voy a ir con tenten – respondio la rubia que estaba un poco nerviosa – si me ire con ella para que no se valla sola **

**Estas segura? – pregunto nuevamente – **

**Sip – contesto – nos vemos luego ya vallanse para que regresen temprano **

**Hai! – respondieron sakura y hinata – sayonara!! **

**Fin del flash back **

Ahora que recuerdo – dijo sakura – ino estaba algo rara

Si…a..demas ella dijo que si iria contigo – exclamo hinata – eso me..dijo

Pero si cuando yo le pregunte me dijo que no si iria conmigo que se iria sola – respondio tenten – ino es rara y guarda muchos secretos

Eso no es cierto! – grito sakura – ino siempre nos cuenta todo ella es la unica que no nos oculta nada!!

Es verdad – dijo tenten – todas tenemos un secreto solo uno eh en fin ella dijo que ella no tendria ningun secreto por que eramos como sus hermanas…

s..si – contesto hinata – vamos a..bus…buscarla…

sakura y tenten asintieron y luego las tres chicas se fueron corriendo al hospital para empezar a buscar ahí.

Sakura: _ino… _

esa tonta!! – decia ino – me las va a pagar…_es verdad sakura y sai ya no se van a casar…me alegra por sakura…y tambien por èl después de todo no es su destino estar juntos… _

ino!! – grito un pelinegro – ino!!

Eh?- ino volteo – sai…

Hola ino – dijo el chico – ke haces por aquí??

Este yo…no pues nada – se sonrojo –

Sin darse cuenta habia caminado en direccion a la casa de sai. Sai estaba en la habitación de su casa estaba viendo como el sol se ocultaba y vio pasar a ino lo cual se le hizo raro y por eso decidio gritarle para ver si se encontraba bien.

Espera ahora bajo!! – sai desaparecio de la ventana –

Eh? no espera…- dijo ino – demasiado tarde ya bajo.

Que andas haciendo aquí?? – pregunto sai – tu casi nunca pasas por aquí

_A pesar de que no se va a casar con Sakura no muestra tristeza en sus ojos _– pensó ino – _sai…realmente es un chico muy fuerte… _

Ino se ruborizo por el pensamiento acerca de sai ella nunca había pensado en sai y estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se do cuenta que sai le hablaba hasta que este empezó a zarandearla de un lado a otro…

Eh? ayy – dijo ino – pero que…

Ohh lo siento – se disculpo el chico – es que no respondías ¿estas bien?

Este…yo..- sonrojada – s..si…

Ino…aquí cerca hay una heladeria – comento sai - ¿quieres ir? Yo invinto – sonrio –

s…si – respondio – _pero que me pasa me comporto como tonta..acaso sai..me…no nooo _

ino?? – dijo sai – estas escuchandome??

Yo..lo siento – agacho la mirada – es que estoy un poco..

Distraida – interrumpio – si ya lo note

Disculpame – dijo la rubia – en serio yo

No te preocupes – contesto junto con una sonrisa –

Sai e ino caminaron hacia la heladeria al llegar cada uno pidio un helado. Sai pago y eso hizo que ino se sonrojara mas y se pusiera mas nerviosa al parecer se estaba…enamorando de sai…

Gracias por todo sai! – dijo ino – sayonara!!

Sayonara ino!! – grito el chico –

Después del helado sai se habia ofrecido a acompañar a ino pues como estaba muy distraida le preocupo que le podia pasar algo en el camino asi que mejor la acompaño hasta su casa. Después èl se fue a la suya después de todo ya era muy tarde.

Ino estaba en su habitación. Después de llegar a casa habia subido a su habitación corriendo y se habia echado en su cama.

_Por que por que…_-pensaba – _sakura se iba a casar con èl. No puedo enamorarme de èl… _

En eso el telefono de su casa sono y ella contesto.

Diga – dijo ino –

Ino!! – grito una voz – hinata tenten es ino!!

Eh?? sakura – exclamo ino – pasa algo??

Tonta!! – grito sakura – me tenias preocupada eres una tonta!! Nos tenias preocupada!! Tonta!!

Sakura…-dijo ino – disculpame…oye necesito hablar contigo personalmente, mañana es posible??

Eh?? claro que si ino – respondio sakura – nos vemos mañana a las 11:00am en el parque ademas tienes que decirme que te sucede eh

Es de eso que quiero hablarte – dijo – hasta mañana sakura

Ino colgo y sakura hizo lo mismo.

se notaba rara – dijo sakura – ya vere mañana.

Si – contestaron hinata y tenten – hasta mañana sakura.

Hasta mañana chicas – contesto la pelirosa – sayonara! _Ya…vere mañana… _

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Ino!! – grito sakura – ino!!

Sakura!! – grito tambien ino – hola sakura!

Hola ino – saludo con una de sus sonrisas –

Ya se te vee mejor sakura – dijo ino –

Sip eso es por que sai me.. – contesto sakura pero no termino – ino ¿pasa algo con sai?

Sakura – exclamo ino – es que a mi me…es que no quiero que te enojes conmigo eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que pienses mal pero es que…es que a mi..es que ami ¡¡ME GUSTA SAI!!

Eh?!?! – grito sakura – t..te..gus..gusta sai…

**_Continuara… _**

**------------------ ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**nos vemos!! Espero les guste y dejenme review plis!! **

**Dejen review **

**SAYONARA!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de "conquistándote" pues casi no recibí review L eso me pone muy triste pero pues ni modo que le puedo hacer. 

Este espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y pues ya casi termino el fic ya los debo tener aburridos verdad. Que pena!! Bueno bueno disfrútenlo!

**_Cursiva pensamientos _**

**Negrita recuerdos **

**¡¡JIAFDH!! GRITOS!! **

**¡¡idfhu!!! gritos mas relajados jaja! **

**(yhh) inner loca o acalaracion **

**creo que es todo no?? **

**POR CIERTO TENGO UNA ACLARACION! SASUKE SE GOLPEO LA CABEZA!!! JEJE **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- **

**"CONQUISTANDOTE" **

**Capitulo 8 **

Sakura e Ino estaban sentadas en una banca del parque. Al principio de la noticia Sakura se había sorprendido mucho pero Ino le había empezado a explicar las cosas. Sakura no lo tomo a mal pues Ino le había dicho que ni ella sabía que Sai le gustaba y que se había dado cuenta el día anterior. Le pidió disculpas a Sakura y esta no le reprocho nada.

Sakura: Bueno pues…pienso que tu y Sai harían una ¡hermosa pareja! – Exclamo Sakura muy feliz – además se nota que tu lo quieres; vez las cosas pasan por algo…bueno excepto lo de sasuke – bajo la mirada triste –

Ino: Sakura – dijo – Sasuke se va a poner bien, recuerda que él es muy fuerte.

Sakura: pero ese golpe fue muy fuerte – comento la pelirosa – y me da miedo que no despierte nunca mas.

Ino: claro que va a despertar! – dijo – te lo prometo.

Sakura: gracias Ino.

Ino se despidió de Sakura mientras que Sakura se quedo en el parque pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente; después se puso a caminar y recordó que en ocasiones sasuke, Naruto y ella iban a ese parque a jugar cuando eran pequeños y que de hecho todos iban. Sakura estuvo todo el día y parte de la tarde en el parque y como a las 7:00pm se fue a su casa.

Ya había pasado casi tres meses desde el incidente de sasuke y este no despertaba; Sakura lo visitaba constantemente y siempre le platicaba sobre lo que hacia. Tsunade había deducido que si sasuke vivía seria un milagro pues su estado era muy preocupante pero esto no se lo decía a Sakura pues a pesar de todo tal vez la presencia de Sakura él la podia sentir.

Tsunade: es peligroso! – Grito la doctora – Sakura no debe saberlo

Kakashi: Sakura se pondrá mal – dijo – ay que decirle

Sakura: que me tienen que decir? – Pregunto – díganme

Sakura iba saliendo de la habitación de sasuke cuando escucho como tsunade y kakashi discutían algo y por lo visto era algo se sasuke.

Tsunade: no es nada Sakura, no te preocupes – mintió – vete a casa mañana te toca guardia

Sakura: no me iré hasta que no me digan que sucede – exclamo Sakura – es sobre sasuke ¡lo se! Exijo que me digan que pasa con él

Tsunade: Sakura…

Sakura: dime!!

Tsunade: ya no sabemos que hacer; sasuke no lleva mucho tiempo pero no ha mejorado

Sakura no pudo evitar empezar a llorar y se hecho a los brazos de su sensei.

Kakashi: esperaremos un mes mas – contesto – si no hay mejora lo dejaremos morir en paz, lo siento Sakura.

Sakura se separo de kakashi lo miro a él y después a tsunade se alejo un poco y antes de salir corriendo grito…

Sakura¡¡NO QUIERO!!

La pelirosa salió corriendo, kakashi quiso seguirla pero tsunade le hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera pues realmente Sakura le iba a decir que quería estar sola.

Sakura corría y no quería dejar de correr no que creía por que creía que si paraba sentiría como el tiempo corría mas rápido. No quería que le quitaran la vida a sasuke; sin querer una vez mas había llegado al lugar en el que por primera vez sasuke la había dejado. Se sentó en la banca y se puso a llorar para después con lagrimas en los ojos y en la oscuridad de la noche gritara el nombre de él si del hombre que había amado siempre y que nuevamente sentía que lo perdía, el dolor que Sakura sentía no había forma de describirlo lo amaba y no quería que la dejara otra vez…

Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!!!

Sakura se había quedado bajo la lluvia y durmiendo en la banca y lagrimas derramando por su mejilla. Sentía que se Moria y que su vida se desvanecía.

Un mes mas había, era el día sasuke ya no estaría con ellos aun que eso solo en físico por que siempre lo llevarían en sus corazones. Sakura lloraba pero al mismo tiempo sabia que era lo mejor. Todo el mes se la había pasado llorando por las noches y rezando por que sasuke su sasuke-Kun despertara pero eso no había pasado. Ahora todos estaban en el hospital.

Sai: hola ino¿y Sakura?

Ino: hola Sai, ella esta en el cuarto de sasuke. Esta muy mal Sai no se que hacer – decía ino mientras lloraba – ella lo ama…

Sai: lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada ino, solo ser fuertes – susurro –

Hinata: naruto tranquilízate por favor

Naruto: no puedo hinata! No puedo! Es como mi hermano

Hinata: pero no logras nada con desesperarte de vez ser fuerte por Sakura ella te necesita

Naruto: es que…es que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo

Naruto lloraba desconsoladamente estaba igual que Sakura; sasuke era como su hermano y no sabia que hacer para estar mejor.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba en el cuarto de sasuke.

Sakura: sasuke-Kun no te vallas, no me dejes no otra vez yo te necesito sasuke te necesito. Despierta por favor mi amor. Eres todo para mi por favor sasuke! Por favor – susurro –

Sakura estaba junto a la ventana, miro la ropa que estaba en el perchero y era la que sasuke llevaba puesto el día del accidente. Ella camino hasta el perchero y tomo en sus manos la ropa de él pero en ese momento algo callo, era una carta. Sakura la recogió e iba dirigida para ella; la abrió y empezó a llorar mas y rápidamente lo abrazo mas fuerte que nunca.

**_Sakura: _**

**_Me gustas porque eres flor delicada, porque eres ingenua _**

**_y tu belleza no tiene límites, porque caminas bajo la lluvia _**

**_y tu cabello desliza sobre tu cara. Porque me miras y _**

**_haces temblar mi corazón. _**

**_Me gustas porque eres débil, porque mis brazos tiemblan _**

**_cuando te toco, porque mis ojos lloran cuando te veo, _**

**_me gustas por lo que eres, por lo que sueñas y porque _**

**_existes. _**

**_Me gustas por que soy diferente cuando estoy a tu lado,_**

**_porque disfruto del tiempo que puedo estar a tu lado, _**

**_pero el tiempo existe cuando no estoy a tu lado. _**

**_Me gustas con el alma, por encima del cielo, las estrellas _**

**_y la luna. _**

**_Me gustas por que vienes y te vas, porque estas cuando _**

**_no estas y siempre estas conmigo. _**

**_Me gustas por tu cintura de guitarra, por tu piel y por tus _**

**_ojos de cristal por el llanto que baña tu cara, por el aire _**

**_que respiras._**

****

**_Me gustas por que eres tu el amor de mi vida._**

******_Sasuke uchiha _**

****

Sakura: sasuke-Kun…te amo…

¿?: y yo a ti…mi Sakura…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par esa voz era de él no lo podia creer su sasuke estaba vivo y había despertado de un largo sueño…

Sakura: sasuke? SASUKE!!!

Los que estaban afuera se asustaron por el grito que Sakura había dado y salieron corriendo haber que pasaba y todos se habían quedado sorprendidos; sasuke estaba despierto y con una mini sonrisa en sus labios. Sus amigos lo habían empezado a abrazar y era algo raro pero el uchiha parecía estar feliz. Sakura estaba a su lado y eso la hacia mas feliz. Tsunade y kakashi habían entrado a la habitación y tsunade dijo que sasuke estaba fuera de peligro y que solo estaría otros dos días más en observación. Después de unas horas los chicos se empezaban a despedir hasta que al ultimo solo quedo Sakura.

Sakura: bueno sasuke – dijo con voz tímida – ya me voy

Sasuke: Sakura – llamo sasuke tomándola de la mano – gracias por estar conmigo…y se que lo que dije hace rato ya no…

Sakura: sasuke…

Sasuke: te vas a casar pero no me importa hoy te lo puedo decir sin problemas

Sakura: sasuke es que Sai y yo..

Sasuke: TE AMO…

Sakura: ay sasuke y yo a ti! Y no voy a casarme te has perdido de mucho por estar durmiendo

Sasuke: jajaja que mala eres Sakura pero ¿Cómo que no te casas?

Sakura: no amo a Sai y él lo entendió de hecho fue él quien me hizo entenderlo, ino quiere con él y hinata y naruto pues siguen de novios son la pareja mas linda y…

Sakura se quedo con sasuke contándole todo lo que había pasado mientras el dormía por así llamarlo. Sasuke estaba feliz por que Sakura no se iba a casar con Sai y por que aparte él estaba con ella, a su lado y tomándola de la mano y por otra parte Sakura estaba igual de feliz que él.

Sasuke: Sakura, estaba pensando que – se puso serio – quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te eh hecho. No puedo entender como sigues queriéndome después de todo lo que te hice es decir tu siempre me has gustado – se ruborizo – pero tenia miedo a admitirlo…lo siento

Sakura – no te preocupes – dijo un poco roja – leí tu carta…es muy linda, gracias

Sasuke: ah pues…

Sakura: sasuke yo siempre te voy a querer, quise olvidarte pero no pude a mi corazón no le puedo mentir.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y jalo a Sakura depositando en los finos labios rosa de Sakura un corto pero tierno beso para después volverse a besar.

Después de los días sasuke salio del hospital y entre todos sus amigos habían organizado una fiesta para darle nuevamente la bienvenida.

Naruto: sasuke!!! – Grito y dándole un fuerte abrazo – me alegra que estés bien hermano!!!

Sasuke: igual me da gusto verte naruto – con una sonrisa en sus labios –

Sai: que bueno que te pusiste bien eh uchiha – saludo Sai – bueno mas te vale ser feliz a Sakura por que mira que la quiero mucho y es una persona muy especial para mi además…

¿?: Ay alguien que quiere bailar contigo y que te apuesto Sera mas especial que yo para ti

Sai: Sakura! – exclamo el chico - ¿de que hablas?

Sakura: averígualo tu mismo – Sakura le guiño un ojo y le hizo una señal hacia Ino que estaba tomando un poco de refresco – ve, te aseguro esta será una gran noche – susurro lo ultimo –

Sasuke quien la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla al balcón.

Sasuke: Sakura tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante…

Sasuke permanecía serio y Sakura se puso nerviosa pues en la mirada de sasuke se mostraba nerviosismo como si lo que le fuera a decir fuera algo muy malo…

**Continuara… **

**------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- **

**Fin del capitulo. **

**Espero les agrade n.n déjenme review! por favor **

**Sayonara **

****

****


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fanfic y creo que ya el que viene es el final!!! Muchas gracias por los review y espero que me regalen unos mas jeje gracias!! **

**Este nos vemos! **

**Conquistándote **

**_Capitulo 9_**

Sakura: que sucede sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke: Sakura… ¿te casarías conmigo? – se sonrojo -

Sakura se quedo congelada su mas grande sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, sasuke uchiha le pedía matrimonio.

Sakura: SIII

Sakura se lanzo a los brazos del uchiha donde este lo abrazo y deposito un leve y tierno beso en los labios de su ahora prometida, así mismo en aquel lugar y bajo la luna llena le prometió amarla y jamás volver a lastimarla.

Sakura: sasuke, de ahora en adelante no volvamos hablar del pasado por favor – dijo la pelirosa – te amo

Sasuke: te lo prometo mi flor de cerezo – respondió tiernamente – te amo

Sasuke y Sakura se tomaron de la mano y entraron al salón. Ino y Sai estaban bailando; Sasuke y Sakura buscaron con la mirada a naruto y a Hinata para que le dieran la noticia pero no los encontraron y por la tanto se pusieron a bailar.

Naruto y hinata estaban en el jardín; naruto tenia a Hinata abrazada pero de un momento a otro este la soltó por lo cual a Hinata se le hizo muy raro pero no dijo nada, naruto se puso de rodillas y con un poco de nerviosismo de su bolsillo saco un anillo de compromiso; Hinata al saber lo que naruto le propondría se puso totalmente roja.

Naruto: Hinata Hyūga¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Hinata: naruto-Kun…yo…este…siii naruto-Kun – contesto hinata abrazando a naruto –

Naruto con todo su nerviosismo abrazo a hinata y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de hinata ante esto Hinata le dio un beso en los labios.

Naruto: oigan todos!! – Grito naruto como siempre – Hina-Chan y yo nos vamos a casar!!

Hinata: naruto-Kun! – se puso toda roja –

Naruto: TE AMO HINATA!!

Hinata estaba que se Moria de la pena pero por otro lado estaba feliz por que se notaba que naruto la quería mucho.  
Sasuke y Sakura también estaban felices por la noticia que naruto había dado, caminaron hacia ellos para felicitarlos o al menos eso creía Sakura.

Sasuke: baka! Que escandaloso eres! – Dijo sasuke molesto – no eres el único

Naruto: eh? Estas celoso por que yo te gane – respondió naruto con orgullo –

Sasuke: Hmp! – expreso el uchiha – te equivocas…¡¡¡SAKURA Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR!!!

Sakura: eh? – se puso toda roja – sasuke!

Naruto¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!

Sasuke: así como lo oyes!

Todos los que estaban en el salón se sorprendieron y empezaron a sofocar a sasuke y a Sakura con preguntas si era cierto a lo que estos respondían que si pero Sakura con pena y sasuke el chico serio y antipático lo gritaba a cada rato seguido por naruto que también anunciaba su compromiso con Hinata Hyūga.

Sakura y hinata definitivamente pensaban que sus prometidos estaban locos pero pues cada una sentía que podía ser feliz con su respectiva pareja.

Así habían pasado los días, ahora ino y Sai salían juntos y hacían una pareja muy bonita y ya se murmuraba pronto un compromiso entre ellos. Sakura y hinata veían juntas lo de sus boda e ino les ayudaba pues esta era buena en eso de la moda.

Sasuke y naruto cada vez estaban más nerviosos pues aun que faltaba un mes se les pasaría muy rápido. Estos estaban en el puesto de ramen

Naruto: y si se me olvida lo que tengo que decir? – mientras comía –

Sasuke: no creo que seas tan baka – respondió el pelinegro que solo tomaba una soda –

Naruto: Ash! Obvio no pero – respondió el rubio – me da nervios

Sasuke: hmp! – exclamo –

Sasuke se paro de su asiento y se dispuso a ir cuando naruto le jalo la playera

Naruto: eh tu pagas!! – grito y después salio corriendo – jaja

Sasuke: maldito!! – grito el pelinegro – naruto baka!!

Sasuke pago la cuenta y después se fue. Iba caminando y llego hasta un lago al parecer había caminado mucho. Se sentó en el pasto para después recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke: a decir verdad – susurro el chico – si me da nervios…

¿?: Sasuke despierta – decía una voz –

Sasuke: eh? – Dijo el chico mientras abría los ojos - ¿Sakura?

Sakura: me tenias muy preocupada – respondió la pelirosa – no llegaste hoy y me preocupe

Sasuke: pero que? – Contesto – me quede dormido jeje

Sakura: si, ya me di cuenta – dijo Sakura –

Sasuke jalo a Sakura hacia el y empezó a besarla, era un beso lleno de amor pero después se torno en un beso lleno de deseo, sasuke empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura y esta solo se dejaba llevar, después él empezó a acariciar la pierna de la chica mientras que ella acariciaba la espalda de su prometido, se besaban y se acariciaban y el mundo parecía desaparecer.

de un momento a otro Sakura ya no llevaba la blusa y sasuke tampoco tenia su playera; sasuke pensaba que era mejor que en sus sueños y eso que aun ella llevaba su sujetador. Sakura se deshizo de la playera del chico y se sonrojo al ver el pecho de sasuke, pero en ese momento ella…

Sakura: sasuke! No!

Sasuke: eh?

Sakura: no, no esta bien – dijo con un poco de nervios – me deje llevar y…

Sasuke: descuida – dijo quien también estaba todo tojo –

Sakura no sabia ni que decir, tenis miedo de que sasuke se molestara pero él la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro un te amo.  
Sasuke se Moria de las ganas de hacerla suya pero también comprendía que Sakura decidiera esperar hasta el día de la boda y estaba en todo su derecho; además él podía esperar por su Sakura.

Sasuke: no te preocupes – dijo el chico – además este tampoco es un lugar adecuado para una flor tan hermosa como tu.

La joven pelirosa se sonrojo ante tales palabras y le dio un beso a su novio que al darse cuenta que Sakura no llevaba su blusa se sonrojo y sonrío con maldad

Sasuke: pero…si mi flor no se pone su blusa no creo poder contenerme

Sakura: eh? – se puso toda roja – sasuke!!

Después de que Sakura se puso su blusa y sasuke su playera los dos se marcharon de ahí.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

al dia siguiente...

ino: Sai!! – Grito la rubia mientras corría – perdón por llegar tarde

Sai: no te preocupes – respondió Sai – pero ¿ por que tardaste?

Ino: pues es que estaba en casa de Sakura – dijo – viendo como le quedaba el vestido que le hice.

Sai: seguro le quedo bien

Ino: si – respondió – ella es bonita y le queda bien _seguro Sai aun piensa en ella…_

Sai: si – contesto – pero lo decía por que la que hizo el vestido es maravillosa además de hermosa…

Ino: eh? – se sonrojo – ay

Sai: encantadora, agradable, sincera, alegre y muchas cosas mas pero lo mejor de todo de ella es…que la amo con todo el corazón y es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…

Ino: Sai…- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada – que estas di…

Sai¿quieres ser mi esposa? – declaro el chico un poco sonrojado –

Ino: ahh siii sai!! – grito –

Ino abrazo a Sai mientras que este le dio un beso para después colocar el anillo que le había comprado a ino. Ino le dijo que iría a decirle a Sakura, a hinata y a tenten mientras que Sai le respondió que él se lo iría a decir a todo konoha a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa y un beso.  
ino iba corriendo por todo konoha. Al llegar a la casa de Sakura toco el timbre y Sakura abrió

Sakura: hola i…

Ino: me voy a casar con Sai! – grito la chica muy feliz –

Sakura: ahh que bien! Que buena noticia – dijo feliz – te felicito vamos entra, en la sala esta hina-chan y tenten

Ino: chicas, me voy a casar – dijo a las otras 2 jóvenes – con Sai

Hinata: en serio? Que bien ino – respondió – te felicito

Tenten: genial abra 4 cuatro bodas el mismo día – dijo feliz – felicidades

Ino: sii – gritaba feliz – espera..¿4?

Hinata: si 4…

Sakura: tenten se casa con neji!

Tenten: se me paso decirte..

Ino: ahh que felicidad, todas casadas y el mismo día ¿no es genial?

Tenten: si que lo es!

Ino: pero cuéntame como con neji? Cuando? – Mientras volteo a ver a Sakura – espera..Sakura..¿es eso un anillo?

Sakura: eh? – dijo – a este jeje si.. Me lo dio sasuke ayer en la noche…

Ino: es hermoso pero el Mio lo es mas – mientras veía su anillo –

Hinata: el que me dio naruto también es hermoso – quien también veía el anillo de su dedo con un sonrojo –

Tenten: el de las 4 es hermoso además lo compraron el mismo día jaja pero el que no sabía ni cual escoger era sasuke!! Jaja

Sakura: ah? – Dijo la chica – como sabes eso?

Tenten: neji me contó, dice que sasuke estaba desesperado por que habían tantos que no sabia cual; imagínense la cara del uchiha!

Sakura: ay ya! – Exclamo la pelirosa – mejor cuéntanos lo de neji y tu

Tenten: es muy larga solo les puedo decir que fue maravilloso por que tenia un sonrojo demasiado notorio jaja

Ino: jaja ya me lo imagino – dijo – con lo serio que es

Hinata: ..si como no – contesto –

Las chicas estuvieron platicando y hablando sobre los chicos los cuales ahora sus futuros esposos, también organizaron todo para la boda.

Pues solo faltaba un mes…

**Continuara…**

**----------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Gracias!! Regálenme unos review n.n **

**sayonara **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola UPS siempre tardo demasiado en poner los capítulos ¿verdad? n.nU pero pues es que se me hace un poco difícil por que le ayudo a mi mamá en algunas cosas jeje pero pues bueno aquí esta el capitulo final ****L**** y aun que ya casi no recibí muchos recibí pues espero que mi fanfic allá sido de su agrado. **

**Gracias por leer!!! n.n **

_Pensamientos _

Normal

**_Recuerdo (_**_este ya no lo utilizare en este capi. Creo xD_

****

**_------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**"CONQUISTANDOTE" **

**_Capitulo final 10 _**

**__**

Por fin el mes había pasado; era el día de la boda, los chicos reunidos en casa de sasuke uchiha, todos nerviosos y alistándose para la boda con ayuda de tsunade y kakashi.

Las chicas en casa de Hinata ayudadas por ellas mismas, después de todo eran chicas y aun que igual que los chicos un poco nerviosas.

Ino: ah este es el día mas feliz de mi vida – dijo emocionada mientras se veía en el espejo – estoy feliz

Sakura: mmm... este es el segundo día mas feliz de mi vida – respondió –

Hinata¿el segundo? – dijo dudosa Hinata –

Tenten¿Cuál fue el primero Sakura-Chan? – Pregunto mientras veía con duda a la pelirosa – dinos…

Sakura: el primero fue…- se quedo pensando y después sonrío – cuando Sasuke-Kun me dijo que me amaba…

Tenten: es verdad, leías la carta – decía la chica – y de repente dijiste te amo y él respondió igual, si Sakura creo que los momentos mas felices de nuestra vida fue cuando ellos nos dijeron lo que sentían por nosotras.

Ino: Definitivamente si – contesto entusiasmada – genial, hora de irnos.

Salieron de la casa, shikamaru esperando a Ino afuera para llevarla, esta se veía muy hermosa; su vestido de color blanco y largo no muy esponjado y era sin mangas ni tirantes y estilo corsé, tenia un bordado de girasoles pequeñas en la parte de alado y su peinado era todo el cabello recogido y con su velo; una novia hermosa.

Kiba esperaba a Hinata, quien por su parte su vestido era parecido al de ino a diferencia que el de ella tenia tirantes y el bordado estaba en la parte de abajo eran unas flores estilo campanitas y su peinado también era recogido pero en una coleta alta y con un par de cabellos sueltos adornando su rostro.

Tenten era esperada por Lee, su vestido era largo también era sin tirantes pero ella llevaba en sus brazos algo así como guantes y el bordado era de unos tulipanes y su peinado era parecido al de Hinata pero Tenten llevaba el cabello de atrás todo recogido.

Kakashi esperaba a su querida alumna Sakura ya que para él Sakura era como su hija, esta tenia el cabello recogido igual que Tenten pero Sakura llevaba unos cabellos de lado adornando su rostro; su vestido era de tirantes, largo y hermoso, llevaba un bordado de flores de cerezos e igual que sus amigas llevaba su velo de novia junto a su peinado.

Las chicas subieron cada una al auto de sus acompañantes. En la iglesia los cuatro novios esperaban con ansias a sus prometidas y futuras esposas.

Naruto: ah no se apuran! – gritaba desesperado –

Sasuke: no fastidies naruto – decía el pelinegro que igual ya estaba desesperado –

Sai: ay vienen!! – exclamo alegre –

Tsunade: ya entren – dijo regañándolos – tienen que esperar dentro de la iglesia, aun no quiero que las vean.

Neji: que injusto – dijo mientras entraba con los demás – no es justo!

Las chicas bajaron del auto, primero entraría Ino, después Hinata, de ahí Tenten y por ultimo Sakura.

En cuanto dieran las 6:00 en punto entrarían y aun faltaba 15 minutos, tsunade llamo a Sakura y esta le obedeció.

Tsunade: Sakura, tu siempre has sido como mi hija – explicaba tsunade – y tu has sido la que mas ha sufrido, considero que a partir de ahora serás muy feliz; por que Sasuke te quiere tanto o mas de lo que tu a él, aun que comprenderás que no es muy expresivo jaja pero les deseo lo mejor del mundo mi niña.

Sakura: gracias tsunade – Sakura abrazo a tsunade ya que para ella tsunade era como su madre. – gracias

Kakashi: Sakura ya es hora!! – gritaba desde la puerta –

Sakura y tsunade se dirigieron a la entrada; Sakura entro a la iglesia acompañada de su sensei con una sonrisa tan hermosa igual que ella. Sasuke que la observaba desde donde estaba la veía y en esos momentos era cuando mas se arrepentía de haberla dejado pero le hacia muy feliz que su Sakura le había perdonado y que ahora estarán mas juntos que nunca.

Ya todos habían dicho lo que les tocaba, ya que no era muy largo. Al terminar la misa cada uno de los novios beso a sus esposas.

Sasuke: Sakura…este día es un día muy feliz para mi – dijo el chico viendo a la pelirosa con la mirada de amor que ella siempre había deseado –

Sakura: para mi también sasuke-Kun – respondió dándole un beso a sasuke –

De ahí todos de dirigieron a la fiesta y todos bailaban felices. Neji y Tenten se habían ido a su luna de miel y ahora también Ino y Sai se iban.

Ino: nos vemos sakura – se despedia –

Sakura: nos vemos Ino – se despidió igual de su amiga – felicidades!

Ino solo se limito a sonreír pues Sai se la llevo, naruto y hinata igual se acercaban a Sakura y sasuke.

Naruto: nosotros también nos vamos – dijo el rubio – hinata y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

Hinata: naruto-Kun – decía sonrojada – nos vemos Sakura-Chan, dobe

Sakura: hasta luego hinata – respondió sonriendo – hasta pronto naruto

Sasuke: pórtate bien baka – grito sasuke - ¿nos vamos Sakura?

Sakura: este..s..si – respondio nerviosa – vamos

Sakura y sasuke se despidieron y también se fueron a comparación de los demás ellos prefirieron quedarse ese día en konoha en la casa de sasuke y al día siguiente irse a su luna de miel, aun que por el momento empezarían a festejar.

Sasuke entro a la habitación de ellos cargando a Sakura y le había pedido a Sakura que cerrara lo ojos y al entrar le dijo que ya los podía abrir. Mientras que la acomodaba en la cama Sakura abría los ojos para encontrarse con una habitación adornada con flores y rosas pero en especial con flores de cerezos.

Sakura: es hermoso sasuke-Kun – dijo la pelirosa –

Sasuke: mas hermosa eres tu mi Sakura – respondió el chico –

Sakura se sonrojo y sasuke solo se dirigió hacia ella y empezó a besarla, la recostó en la cama y poco poco se fue desasiendo de cada una de las prendas de su Sakura mientras que esta hacia lo mismo aun que mas nerviosa que él.

Sasuke: relájate Sakura – dijo entre besos – confía en mi..

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ahora solo se dejaba llevar por sasuke quien acariciaba cada una de las partes de la kunoichi. Sakura se limitaba a dar pequeños gemidos los cuales con el tiempo iban aumentando, pero igual que sasuke ella también exploraba el cuerpo de su ahora esposo. Los dos estaban completamente desnudos y sudando por la excitación que cada uno tenia sasuke observaba el cuerpo de Sakura y esta se sonrojaba cada vez que veía la mirada de pelinegro sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke trazo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sakura ahí él hizo su trabajo así lo llamaba él. Después de un rato el la penetro y así solo con el reflejo de los rayos de la luna llena ellos se hicieron uno solo.

Sasuke ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama junto con Sakura a su lado, los dos abrazados y de vez en cuando dándose besos.

Sasuke: Sakura...Te amo niña...

Sakura: y yo a ti sasuke, me da gusto saber que no soy una molestia para ti.

Sasuke: claro que eres molesta

Sakura¡que! – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba con la sabana - ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke: eres molesta por que siempre estas en mi pensamientos – decía mientras limpiaba la lagrima que salía de los ojos de Sakura – eres molesta por que te amo y además eres solo MI molestia mi niña.

Sakura: eres un tonto sasuke – dijo mientras reía – pero así te quiero

Sasuke: hmp! – Exclamo – yo más a ti…molestia

Sakura se tiro encima de sasuke y este empezó besarla para así empezar con su rutina de amor.

Sakura: _mi sasuke-Kun – _pensó la pelirosa – _solo Mio… _

Sasuke: _te conquiste mi Sakura Haruno – _pensaba el pelinegro – _y ahora eres solo mía…mi Sakura... _

**FIN **

_El amor es una lucha interna entre corazón y razón_. _Lucha por lo que amas si realmente lo amas. _

**------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Bueno este es el fin, espero que le halla gustado n.n muchas gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic! oh ya c que estuvo corto y tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero bueno aqui esta el final. jeje perdonen y regalenme unos review! grax**

**Sayonara **


End file.
